The Last Summer of Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Naruto
by The Imperial Artist
Summary: When you a child, immagination is your playground. But if your a child like Sasuke, born with a parasitic infection in your brain that eats away at the gray matter slowly, imagination is your world. So what can you do but dance on the line of fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

NEw Story I Likey!

I Dont Own

Anywho I hope you like it, it's something someone wanted me to write to like be a side story to Crippled Love Story

READ/REVIEW

**-------------------------------**

The summer came far to quickly then most would have noticed, then the Uchiha's would have liked.

Who would have thought that the perfect multi-millionaire family, whom everyone assumed had it all, would be loosing something so precious to them at the end of summer. Yes for all three Uchiha's this summer was here far too soon, and for the one oblivious one, it couldnt get here quicker.

Uchiha Sauke awoke at seven on Saturday. HE smiled happily.

Today was the first day of summer!

He'd been waiting for what seemed like forever for it to come. His Aniki told him that it meant he could play outside more and Sasuke loved to play outside.

The youngest son sprang from his bed and onto sock padded feet and ran out into the hallway and dashed down the grand staircase. The early morning sun filtered through a glass mural on the ceiling and played pretty patterns on the floor. Sasuke giggled and hopped from one sparking diamond to another. He could hear Itachi downstairs in the foyer, playing The Entertainer and the boy laughed softly before closing his eyes and spinning in circles.

It was as if the world was bowing to him and dismissing all the laws of the universe and allowing him to fly. But he didnt want to flap his arms, no that'd take away the magic. The colored light from the glass played tag on his marble skin, the tips of his fingers felt warm and tingly. He knew he should stop but...he couldnt.

When Itachi switched from The Entertainer to The Waltz he couldnt help but move faster. His previous movements morphed into something more smooth and his eyes still closed he took trust in his memories not to hurt himself. He held out his arms as if he had a partner and pushed off with his feet into a twirl. The world spun before his eyelids but he kept his eyes carefully hidden. He didnt want to see the magic until he was done, it wouldnt be summer until he brought the magic. He heard footsteps and some mumbled words but he didnt listen, although he noticed when they came to an abrupt stop, and he noticed when someone gasped. But he didnt care, all that mattered was the magic. It had to be there...

He moved more fluidly as the allegro section got more aggressive and he could feel his dark hair fanning across his face. Pink lips parted and a small smile took place on his lips. There was an unexpected pause in the music and he froze, completely still. His right leg was was twisted in a slightly weird step off angle, his head tilted up uncomfortably and his arms suspended. THe pause lasted for five seconds before tentative hands took over, growing more confident by the second.

And he moved.

More fluidly than before. He was happy that the music continued, the waltz was almost over and he'd hate to stop the magic before it'd even begin. HE danced on for a minute or two before he felt two large hands gently take his and steal the lead. He smiled and expertly shifted his feet to the tops of the other. He heard a low chuckle as a strong arm lifted him into a Traveling Contra Check before they and the song ended in a Tumble Turn.

There were more applause than Sasuke expected and he opened his eyes to see his family and their house staff all standing or sitting and cheering him on. HE smiled brightly and looked behind him to his brother, he sprang into the elders arms without hesitation. HE felt Itachi kiss him softly on the head. He felt a little dizzy and reached up for Itachi to pick him up which he did.

A rare smile only for him passed over his older brothers face as he poked Sasuke's forehead with two fingers. "You brought the Summer Magic Sasuke," there was a hint of sadness to the elders voice but Sasuke disregarded and instead leaned his head onto the others shoulder.

"S-s'mer m-mag-gic-c," he tried his best to say before the world encased him in black.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I dont own

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH-cough cough chock dies.

* * *

There were some beeping sounds.

They made the same sounds as he did when he wanted to wake his Aniki.

--

The entire Uchiha family gathered in the small children ward room that Sasuke was in. Fugaku was soothing his crying wife while Itachi sat at his brothers bedside, gently running his long pale fingers over the boys small pale hand, neatly avoiding the IV.

Itachi knew a thing or two about his brothers illness, even if his parents said he shouldn't worry and focus more on school. He'd studied up on the symptoms and had found Sasuke had many of them. And since his parents hadnt believed him he offered politely to take the younger raven to the doctor. It only proved him right, something, for the first time, he didnt want to happen. The illnes, or infection was called progressive multifocal leukoencephalitis (PML), just to keep it simple. It eats away at the brains matter, taking with it basic motor skills. Sasuke had done a dangerous thing by dancing that morning.

The cartoon bed sheets shifted and there was a small yawn before large black eyes peeked out from long raven lashes.

Everyone sighed in relief. He'd been out for longer than usual, but he'd woken up. That itself was something to be proud of. The doctors had been pretty worried. They had confirmed the diagnosis to the child and were baffled when they didnt see the stagger in his health that was expected. a few days later, after the hospital had had a meeting with a board of doctors on the matter, it was said that Sasuke's condition was far more worse than they'd expected. Instead of showing progressive signs to his mental decay he wasnt showing any, other than fatigue and dizzy spells. This ment that it would all happen at once, that one day, Sasuke just wouldnt wake up. It was nothing they could do about it, if it was progressive they could slow it down. But now, they had no way in knowing when, or where , it would happen. All they knew was that it would be sudden. He could be eating and it would happen, sleeping, running, playing, anything anytime anywhere.

And that alone was enough to keep them on their toes.

So the Uchiha family began to make less apperances, other than Fugaku of course. No one, kin or not, would kill his public image. Itachi quit his Kendo club to come home earlier and to help his mother take care of Sasuke. Mikoto began to run her buiness from home. Fugaku, began to come home less, but make the most of the time he was home. It was only Sasuke who kept his normal rutine. Get up, take pain killers, have breakfast, play, more pain killers, play with the buttler Kakashi, lunch, more painkillers, nap, dinner, sleeping medicine, sleep, do over. Yet one would think he would get tired of the same routine, but when asked Sasuke only smiles and quickly looses interest.

Said raven yawned widely before blushing a bit at his rudeness. He smiled up at his older brother who in return gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Ohayo, Aniki! Guess what, guess what?"

Itachi tilted his head to the side, sad that hospitals no longer seemed to phase the young child like they use to,"What is it outo(?)?"

The raven haired boy giggled before a blank look came over his face. He looked around for a second before his eyes landed on his mother. He grinned widely.

"Konichiwa, okaa-san!" he called happily, waving his free hand. Mikoto smiled sadly before giving him a small waving. Silent tears streamed down her face.

Sasuke smiled at them all, oblivious to his behavior.

"Okaa-san can we see the whales again, like we did yesterday?" he asked innocently as he turned his large black eyes at her pleading.

Itachi's breath hitched. That had been a year ago. They'd taken Sasuke to see the Orca's, they were celebrating his first year of piano classes and his passing with flying colors. Itachi heard his mothers breath catch before a small audible sob flew pass her lips. The two children had no time to ask questions before she flew out of the room, their father close behind.

Sasuke gave Itachi a bewildered look before smiling.

"I hope okaa-san finds her lilly," Sasuke said sadly," I dont like it when she cries."

Itachi smiled sadly before running a large pale hand through the younger's raven locks before pushing him down lightly to lay back in the bed.

"I'm sure she will. It takes time for people to find the things they love the most, but someday she will, and she wont cry anymore," he said sadly, holding back his own tears.

Sasuke looked at him with a serious expression that surprised Itachi. He learned to expect the unexpected from Sasuke all the time but it didnt make it any less surprising. Sasuke just stared at him, like he was trying to figure out something but not sure how to go about it. In a matter of seconds the ravens face went blank before a smile took its place.

"Hey guess what aniki,"

"What outo?"

"I'm going to be okaa-san's lilly!" Sasuke smiled proudly.

Itachi's heart melted at the words. He kissed Sasuke's forhead before pulling the blankets up to the ravens chin. He rose gracefully and whispered a goodbye to the younger male, promising to see him tomorrow.

Sasuke nodded sleepily and snuggled deep into his warm blankets.

For some reason he felt so sad....

-----

It was about midnight when Sasuke heard the first noise. HE bolted up right and let his eyes search the darkness franticlly. When there was nothing but silence the small raven sighed in relief before laying back down, scooting closer to the wall and cacooning himself in his blankets. The minutes flew by like seconds and he'd yet to hear another sound. He found himself drifting once again. Once he'd just reached the brink of sleep he felt a shift of weight on the end of the bed.

Sasuke stiffened.

It was one thing to hear a noise it was another to feel.

The young boy whimpered softy before curling more into himself, as if to make himself invisible.

There was a soft gasp from the end of the bed then restless shifting.

As the weight of the person/thing grew closer Sasuke felt a scream clawing its way up his throat. His heart beat quickened and his small palms became clamy. He was afraid, that was certain, but even more than that he had no idea what the thing was! If it was going to kill him wouldnt it have the decency to be gentle instead of crushing him?

He felt a hand grasp the blanket and he opened his mouth. But before his scream could be released the blankets were pulled back quickly, and eight pairs of eyes stared curiously at him.

The blond clad orange thing on top of him smiled.

"Hi!"

Sasuke screamed.


End file.
